1943 Holocausto
by Ringuu
Summary: Llevaba varios minutos así, y el único que estaba relativamente tranquilo con la situación era el mismo. Al fin y acabo, era imposible que los guardias impacientes por hacer algo lo estuvieran, mucho menos el judío rebelde que habían atrapado.
1. El infierno

**ANTES DE LEER: **Esta historia pertenece a Jud Lovegood (PinkuDaiben en twitter) y Ringuu. Es el resultado de nuestros roles vía tuenti. - Recuerden dejar review.

South Park©Comedy Central; Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

Se llevó una mano al mentón una vez más, y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. Una vez más. Llevaba varios minutos así, y el único que estaba relativamente tranquilo con la situación era el mismo. Al fin y acabo, era imposible que los guardias impacientes por hacer algo lo estuvieran, mucho menos el judío rebelde que habían atrapado.

Pero este no era como los demás, y tendría aproximadamente su misma edad, la edad de uno de lo más destacados y jóvenes en el ejército alemán; Eric Cartman se consideraba un nazi orgulloso de lo que hacía. No era lo que se dice una buena persona. Pero por alguna maldita y extraña razón era incapaz de, con un simple gesto, enviarlo al campo de concentración con el resto, hacer que le dieran una paliza hasta que confesara la existencia de más rebeldes como él o matarlo allí mismo de un balazo. Todo era culpa de esos ojos... Esos orbes de color esmeralda encendido que le atravesaban con no demasiada simpatía.- Fuera -Ordenó de repente a los dos guardias, que salieron en seguida. Sintieron, en parte, pena por el jóven judío. Estaban convencidos de que Cartman le daría la paliza de su vida.

A Kyle Broflovski lo habían capturado hacía apenas unas horas. Había salido de su "guarida" con la intención de robar comida de algún lugar cercano. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, aquel día habían decidido inspeccionar aquella zona y había sido entonces cuando lo habían arrestado.

Ahora se encontraba frente a un chico joven, calculaba que tendría más o menos su edad. El pelo castaño, gordo... Resistía la tentación de escupirle a la cara, básicamente no lo hacía porque se encontraba rodeado de nazis que no dudarían en meterle un tiro si era necesario, de hecho, lo estaban deseando.

Odio. Era lo más que reflejaba su mirada cuando miraba a aquel chico. Cuando este hizo salir a sus compañeros, Kyle sintió una punzada de terror en el pecho, pero evitó, o al menos lo intentó, que este se viera reflejado en su expresión.

- Tsk... Eh gordo, date prisa en lo que vayas a hacer. Termina rápido ¿quieres?- Dijo con total tono de desprecio.

El soldado nazi solo pudo sorprenderse profundamente ante las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Qué clase de judío tenía lo necesario para hablarle con tan poco respeto? Desde el principio se lo había figurado, aquel chico... definitivamente era distinto al resto. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa cínica. Distinto y más divertido.- Fuertecito -Le corrigió, alzando el dedo índice. Los ojos verdes estaban clavados en el chico. Su mirada reflejaba odio y repulsión. Resistió las ganas de soltar una carcajada ante la corrección ¿fuertecito? ¿Era en serio? Por favor, si se notaba que le sobraban casi los mismos kilos que a él le faltaban...

- Aunque para ti, soy Kommandant Cartman -Hablaba con voz seria, usaba un tono de desprecio, el mismo que usaba con todos los judíos que pasaban delante suya.

Se acercó a él y le elevó el mentón con una mano, obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos. No tenía problema, el pelirrojo estaba perfectamente esposado e inmovilizado. A pesar del asco que Kyle le tenía a aquel chico, su olor era dulce, demasiado dulce para alguien como él, sintió nauseas.

- Me das asco, ¿pretendes darme órdenes? –Preguntó Eric Cartman. Que intentaran ignorar su autoridad era inaceptable, y el castaño le pegó una cachetada con fuerza al otro chico. Se alejó un paso y lo miró por encima del hombro.- ¿Cómo te llamas, judío? -Formuló la pregunta y esperó, para luego hacer otra más.- ¿Tienes miedo? -Y cualquiera podía percibir en su pregunta la prepotencia, la malicia, la crueldad.

El pelirrojo lo miró de arriba a abajo ¿su nombre?, ¿para que le serviría saber su nombre?

-¿De que sirve conocer el nombre de los muertos? - Preguntó con más que evidente desprecio. Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la siguiente pregunta. – No - Respondió haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Estaba aterrado.

El judío giró el rostro cuando la sonora bofetada chocó contra su mejilla, la cual adquirió rápidamente un doloroso color rojizo. Reprimió las lagrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos y le escupió en la cara con todas sus ganas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa despectiva -¿Órdenes? Oh no, "Kommandant Cartman", es solo una petición –

Cartman reprimió una autentica furia asesina. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, porque de haber sido por él ahora mismo estaría sobre él, destrozándole la cara a puñetazo limpio. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó a limpiarse la mejilla sin apartar su mirada de esos intensos ojos que claramente lo odiaban. Los suyos propios expresaban el mismo odio, pero estos escondían cierto interés bizarro, y cierto gusto por haber sido retado. Había algo en aquel pelirrojo que le hacía diferente, que le mantenía con vida aun estando frente a uno de lo más brutos nazis.- Petición... -Repitió por lo bajo.- No estás en posición de hacer demasiadas peticiones, judío. -Ni peticiones ni nada por el estilo, ¡era judío, por favor! Tortura y muerte era lo único que se merecía.

Más aun cuando osaba contestarle como si hubiera llegado para romper su mundo. ¿Dónde estaban los llantos, los gritos de clemencia que siempre escuchaba en esa misma sala por parte de desesperados? Hombres, mujeres y niños, y ninguno hasta ahora había tenido lo que hay que tener para hacer lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a darte el gusto de concederte el descanso eterno? Permíteme explicarte la situación. Ahí fuera hay muchos que están cabreados contigo, porque saben que ocultas a más ratas como tú -Enfatizó el tú. Había recuperado la sonrisa al ser perfectamente consciente de que allí quien tenía la situación en sus manos era él.- Si no quieres decirme tu puto nombre, me da igual. En realidad ni siquiera tienes derecho a tener un nombre propio –

Odio. Atracción. Asco. Terror. Los diferentes pensamientos e ideas a cerca de aquel chico iban y venían en su mente. Había oído cientos de historias, había oído los gritos de la gente y había visto verdaderos horrores, pero había intentado huir de todas esas cosas en la medida de lo posible. No quería establecer lazos afectivos con nadie, pues corría el riesgo de verlos morir, era por ello por lo que no se había aliado con ningún rebelde, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a su familia. Había cogido a su madre y a su hermano y había huido, se había escondido y había buscado la forma de alimentarlos, y ahora eso resultaría imposible.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Cartman habló. Le dedicó una mueca de desprecio. Cabrón. Evitaba desviar la mirada porque eso significaría debilidad y lo sabía. Le sostenía la mirada. Sabía que el nazi lo odiaba tanto como lo odiaba el. Suspiró. Jamás le diría donde estaban su madre y su hermano.

-Kyle. Me llamo Kyle Broflovsfki.-Dijo al fin. El pelirrojo pretendía hablar lo menos posible, pues sabía que si hablaba, su voz temblaría y su miedo se destaparía.

Cartman sonrió en su fuero interno. Oh, ¿así que estaba frente a un valiente? Escrutó su mirada, era de lo más interesante. Volvió a sentirse retado: si el judío no sentía miedo, Eric Cartman se moría por hacerle gritar de terror y clemencia.- Usas palabras muy grandes con esa boquita, me pregunto si sabes realmente usarla... -Contestó. Era un aviso, como si pretendiera informarle de lo que pretendía, para hacerle temblar. Acercó su rostro al ajeno, demasiado cerca a decir verdad. Podía sentir el aliento del chico, y vigilaba su expresión para apartarse en caso de que volviera a intentar escupirle.- ...O si tendré que enseñarte. -Concluyó, y en un movimiento rápido lamió la mejilla del judío.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva al escucharlo ¿sabes usarla? ¿No se estaría refiriendo a...? Lo examinó con la mirada. No parecía el tipo de chico al que le atrajesen otros chicos ¿verdad? Aunque siempre podía equivocarse. El tacto de la lengua ajena pasando por su mejilla provocó que se estremeciera. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritarle y lo observó salir de la habitación.

Luego salió de la sala, dejándolo solo. Comenzó a dar órdenes tremendamente específicas: quería al judío en su casa. Según los informes, lo interrogaría y retendría allí hasta conocer el paradero de los demás rebeldes. Según su mente, allí pasarían cosas más interesantes.

Lo siguiente para Kyle fueron gritos, golpes, insultos...Poco después se vio a si mismo en la puerta de una casa inmensa, maniatado y rodeado de nazis que lo miraban con desprecio. Dijeron algo sobre llamar al Kommandat Cartman ¿otra vez tendría que verlo? Sonrió con ironía. Debía reconocer que aquel era su tipo de chico, pero el asco que sentía hacía él era demasiado fuerte. ¿Para que lo quería allí? Si no iba a matarlo... Lo que le sucediese podía ser mucho peor. Suspiró y observó a los hombres marcharse ante la figura de autoridad que se había presentado. Cartman. El pelirrojo lo miró durante unos segundos y, finalmente, soltó una carcajada histérica.

Buenas noches, Kommandant Cartman -Dijo burlonamente.


	2. Tendremos que quitártelo

_Lo siguiente para Kyle fueron gritos, golpes, insultos...Poco después se vio a si mismo en la puerta de una casa inmensa, maniatado y rodeado de nazis que lo miraban con desprecio. Dijeron algo sobre llamar al Kommandat Cartman ¿otra vez tendría que verlo? Sonrió con ironía. Debía reconocer que aquel era su tipo de chico, pero el asco que sentía hacía él era demasiado fuerte. ¿Para que lo quería allí? Si no iba a matarlo... Lo que le sucediese podía ser mucho peor. Suspiró y observó a los hombres marcharse ante la figura de autoridad que se había presentado. Cartman. El pelirrojo lo miró durante unos segundos y, finalmente, soltó una carcajada histérica._

_Buenas noches, Kommandant Cartman -Dijo burlonamente._

* * *

Cuando abandonó al pelirrojo en aquella sala que había sido testigo de muertes, sangre y locura, cuando terminó de atemorizar a los soldados de cargo bajo para que lo obedecieran sin rechistar, el Comandante Eric Cartman se dio una ducha de lo más larga. Pretendía 'limpiarse' por haber tocado al judío, que no quedara ningún resto de su podredumbre en él, era lo que hacía siempre que tenía un encuentro con un judío. Pero una vez más, ese judío marcaba la diferencia. No solo se había asentado en la punta de sus dedos, donde sintió la calidez de su mejilla al golpearla. Ahora también estaba en su mente. Él y ese cabello encendido, esa expresión, y esos malditos ojos.

El nombre de Kyle Broflovski permaneció en su mente a pesar de las varias duchas de agua helada que se dio. Kyle Broflovski...

El tiempo pasó y por fin le avisaron de que él había llegado. Salió a su encuentro, y con un gesto el resto se retiró. Al rededor de Cartman se sentían profundamente inútiles, sabían a la perfección que él no necesitaba de ningún soldado de bajo cargo para controlar a un judío levemente rebelde, pero de algún modo lo encontraban irónico y los rumores habían surgido, a fin de cuentas tenían la misma edad y... No le había matado. Esa era la principal razón. Pero el castaño lo ignoraba y en cualquier caso, le valía mierdas.

Le observó de arriba a abajo de forma crítica.- ¿De qué carajo te ríes? Si se te ha ido la pinza, te pego un tiro aquí mismo -Amenazó, aunque realmente sería una pena perder a sujeto tan 'único' el primer día.

Para Kyle, aquella casa resultaba demasiado humana, demasiado normal como para pertenecer a un asesino como lo era Cartman, aunque, visto por otro lado, posiblemente aquel chico pensase que lo que hacía estaba bien, que era lo lógico y lo normal, aunque para Kyle aquello no suponía una excusa, continuaría odiándolo pasase lo que pasase. – Créeme, ojala se me hubiese ido la pinza -Respondió recobrando la compostura.

- Entra –Ordenó el castaño, agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo y arrastrándolo literalmente al interior de su hogar, cerrándo la puerta tras de sí. El pelirrojo no se permitió quejarse por el tirón del brazo, aunque la idea de que le ordenase entrar cuando él mismo iba a meterlo en el interior de la casa le pareció ridícula.

- Bienvenido al inferno, Kyle Broflovski -Y así, el juego comenzó.

- Primera y única regla para evitar ser torturado: obedece -Le informó. El otro no abrió la boca mientras el chico hablaba. Bien, aquella única norma era increíblemente complicada de cumplir. Sabía que era la única posibilidad que tenía de sobrevivir (aunque realmente dudaba que sirviese de algo) pero el desprecio que sentía hacia aquel joven comandante se lo ponía muy difícil.

Luego, Cartman lo miró con una mueca.- Hueles a muerto y tienes sangre seca, sube al segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha, y dúchate. -Le hablaba con seriedad, imponiendo, como si hablara con uno de esos soldados que necesitaban aprender a respetar su autoridad.

Ducharse. No parecía muy difícil, pero conocía la existencia de las cámaras de gas. Dudó unos segundos. No podía ser, si estaba en aquella casa era por algo. -¿Realmente es una ducha? Dudo mucho que me hayas traído a tu propia casa para gasearme, sería demasiado estúpido, un gasto de transporte y de recursos, pero lo cierto es que pongo en duda a inteligencia de alguno de los tuyos... -

Por su parte, el comandante nazi se sintió ofendido ante la falta de confianza del judío, pero no le hizo gracia que fuera tan extremista. No respondió y dejó su duda en el aire, si no quería ducharse, pues peor para él. Seguiría oliendo a mierda y además le desobedecería, lo cual le haría ganas un castigo. Aunque la idea no estaba mal, una cámara de gas casera podía ser divertido, y con esto el castaño seguía pensando que era de lo más normal pensar en una vía para matar judíos en su propia casa.

Kyle se mordió la lengua. Obedecer, obedecer era la única posible vía de escape de su familia. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras con la intención de ir a hacer lo que le había pedido cuando su voz lo detuvo.

Eric estaba apoyado en la puerta que hace unos momentos había privado al judío de la libertad, y había sacado distrídamente su revolver para limpiarlo con la manga de su uniforme.-Oh, sí. Kyle Broflovski, ¿quieres saber porque no te he matado aun? -Puede que no contestara ahora. Puede que no le contestara nunca, pero disfrutaría viendo como se comía el coco.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Cartman no dejaba de observarle, de prestar atención a cada palabra y expresión. Quería descubrirle, había llegado a la conclusión de que borraría su nombre de su cabeza y esa sensación extraña que le impedía matarlo cuando algo le demostrara que se encontraba frente a un judío de mierda más. Hasta ahora, se había dedicado a verificar que el chico era inteligente, a pesar de orgulloso. De lo contrario, habría comenzado negando sus órdenes, tirándose directamente a la pena de muerte.

Durante unos segundos se quedó pensativo.- Interés, por supuesto - Hizo una pausa para negar con la cabeza.- Ahora bien, lo que te interesa no lo tengo tan claro, podría ser cualquier cosa - Quería saberlo. Vaya si quería saberlo, pero su orgullo estaba por encima de su curiosidad. – Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a hacer eso que quieres que haga - Lo pronunció con sorna y desagrado, dedicándole una mueca de desprecio antes de subir al baño.

Una vez allí, abrió el agua, tapándose la boca y la nariz con la manga de la camiseta, solo para asegurarse. Simple agua. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta del baño y se duchó lo más rápido posible, limpiándose la sangre seca del cuerpo y eliminando la suciedad.

En soledad, el nazi sonrió. Interés, era una buena forma de describirlo. El tono de prepotencia que había usado, ese que intentaba colocarse por encima de su palabra por mucho que gritara, le rompió las bolas. ¿Descubrirle?... No. Dominarle. Si eliminaba ese brillo de seguridad en sí que tenía el pelirrojo, podría matarlo, porque ese interés desaparecería. Pensó en todo esto sentado en el enorme sofá del enorme salón de la enorme casa que poseía, con las piernas cruzadas y a la espera del judío.

El pelirrojo no se sentía cómodo en aquel baño. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría pasarle algo, aunque lo cierto es que en cualquier lugar de aquella maldita casa podría pasarle algo. No se molestó en utilizar agua caliente, no estaba seguro de si era por el riesgo que corría al gastar el agua caliente o por la prisa que tenía por acabar lo antes posible. El agua helada le resbaló por el cuerpo mientras se daba toda la prisa que podia por enjabonarse bien y quitarse bien la suciedad del cuerpo en general, del cuerpo y del cabello.

Salió de la ducha completamente empapado y, al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada limpio que ponerse, utilizó la misma ropa. Salió del baño con la ropa semi-mojada pegada al cuerpo. – Ya está –

Claro que Eric Theodore Cartman no esperaba lo que se presentó en su salón. Tenía el cabello húmedo, pero limpio. Ese brillo rojizo se había intensificado, fue lo primero en lo que reparó antes de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Analizar cada rincón, devorarlo con la mente en menos de un segundo. Lo maldijo en su fuero interno, pero no se sintió culpable por todos los deseos obscenos que le embargaron, a fin de cuentas esa idea era solo una forma más de dominarle, ¿no? No había nada más.

Se levantó en silencio, y caminó hacia él sin expresión, y nadie podría adivinar si pretendía ser violento o si se reflejaría en su rostro esa sonrisa tan acostumbrada. Volvió a agarrarlo del brazo como antes, y de un tirón lo lanzó al sofá. Se le encimó, y por fin la sonrisa apareció, y solo podía significar una cosa: diversión, a cambio del sufrimiento ajeno.- Judío... ¿quién carajo te dio permiso para ponerte esa mierda otra vez? -Cuestionó. 'Judío' y 'Kyle Broflovski', su nombre completo, era lo único que le había llamado hasta ahora, y era su forma de demostrar que, simplemente, le consideraba inferior.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el joven nazi, Kyle evitó mirarlo, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia presentarse ante nadie con esas pintas, aun menos delante de alguien como él.- No tenía otra cosa que ponerme- Dijo como única explicación.-

El golpe contra el sofá lo cogió desprevenido, no se esperaba algo así, jamás habría esperado eso. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al notarlo tan cerca. Tenía ganas de empujarlo, de quitárselo de encima y escupirle en la cara de nuevo para salir de aquella horrible casa. Pero sabía que aquello era algo imposible, aquel chico tendría el doble de fuerza de la que tenía él.

- Tendremos que quitartelo –Sentenció Eric, riendo levemente. Era el mismísimo diablo.

Colo una mano bajo la parte superior de su ropa y comenzó a subirla, descubriendo su pecho.- Si te resistes mataré a tu familia -Amenazó. No, Cartman no era consciente de si su familia estaba viva o no, pero amenazar con matar a un ser querido como un familiar era algo completamente típico.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escucharlo ¿Cómo que quitarselo? En un impulo instintivo, se llevó las manos a la ropa, agarrandola con fuerza pero en el ultimo momento…Su familia. No podía dejar que tocaran a su madre y a su hermano. Jamás. Soltó su camiseta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El tacto de la lengua ajena sobre su pecho le hizo estremecerse y aumentó el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Unas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos y un suspiro salió de sss labios.

-N-no hagas eso -Y aun así, Cartman se aproximó para lamer su pecho y acariciar sus costados, con perversión, superioridad, mofándose interiormente de él.


	3. Chúpamela

_El tacto de la lengua ajena sobre su pecho le hizo estremecerse y aumentó el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Unas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos y un suspiro salió de sss labios._

_-N-no hagas eso -Y aun así, Cartman se aproximó para lamer su pecho y acariciar sus costados, con perversión, superioridad, mofándose interiormente de él._

* * *

El pelirrojo había aflojado el agarre en sus propias ropas y el nazi celebró interiormente su triunfo. Bingo, había dado en el clavo. Eso solo le abría un extenso mundo de posibilidades en el que podía manipular al chico de la forma que quisiera con solo mencionar a esa familia suya. Una nueva ocasión para cerciorarse de que el cariño a los demás solo hacía débil a las personas, y era por eso que agradecía estar solo, él era fuerte. Pero seguía teniendo un pasado que ocultar al resto, e incluso seguía siendo lo bastante humano como para tener en un rincón oculto el deseo de la compañía, aunque él mismo lo ignorara por puro cabezonerío. Porque él era Eric Cartman, con la reputación de no tener ningún sentimiento bueno.

A pesar de que lo que más deseaba Kyle en ese momento era darle una buena patada donde más le doliera, sabía que no debía resistirse porque entonces quien lo sufriría no sería él, si no su familia. Por otro lado ¿cómo sabía Cartman que su familia continuaba con vida? Era incomprensible, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo que de verdad era importante era protegerlos a toda costa, fuese como fuese, pasase lo que pasase.

Cartman siguió a lo suyo, deleitándose con el ojiverde.

Lo escuchó suspirar y se estremeció de emoción. Estaba pulverizando el orgullo de Kyle Broflovski, y aquella simple idea le ponía,... pero se dio cuenta de que quería más de esa sensación única. El judío, con sus intentos por resistirse, resultaba mucho más erótico que las prostitutas del prostíbulo que visitaba cuando deseaba saciar sus necesidades de hombre.

El pelirrojo se estremecía bajo las manos ajenas, poniendosele la piel de gallina. Se mordió el labio inferior para no suspirar de nuevo, no podía dejar ver que aquella sensación le gustaba. En aquel momento, se odiaba a si mismo por el simple hecho de sentir una mínima atracción por alguien como aquel estúpido e insoportable nazi.

Las manos del mayor habían recorrido ya la extensión completa de sus costados y su viente, y ahora se habían deslizado hacia su espalda para arañarla levemente. Esa piel de porcelana acabaría marcada a fuego por el egoísmo y la maldad.

Localizó una de sus tetillas, y lamió y mordió con excesiva lascividad: estaba emocionado. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con un hombre, nunca había llegado hasta tal punto. Hasta el momento, había accedido a que, alguna que otra vez, un tío le hiciera una felación, bajo lo excitante que se planteaba la idea de algo prohibido y peligroso, pero nunca había ido a más. Y allí, en medio de la noche, en su ostentosa casa, estaba desatando a todas las bestias de su interior. Ese chico le había corrompido por completo, y tendría que pagar las consecuencias por poseer unos ojos tan poderosos.

Su boca abandonó su pecho aunque sus manos siguieron inquietas. Decidió marcarle como suyo de forma oficial, y atacó su cuello. Cartman lamía, besaba, mordía. Disfrutaría de ver el resultado de todo aquello más tarde.

Kyle arqueó la espalda cuando los labios ajenos rozaron su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos desprendían un brillo de deseo, por eso se esforzaba en mantenerlos cerrados y evitar que el otro se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando el chico alcanzó su cuello, no pudo reprimir un gemido que salió se sus labios, lo que lo impulsó a empujar al otro para apartarlo de sí mismo. -¡No sigas!- Le gritó entre jadeos.

Ignoró las palabras del chico, y no pensaba detenerse.

Y de repente, se levantó, y obligó al pelirrojo a levantarse consigo, para volver a sentarse y forzar al chico a sentarse en sus piernas, como las inocentes visitas en Navidad en las que los niños se sentaban en el regazo de Papa Noel. Aquello era tan contrario a la inocencia que ofrecía la Navidad...

A pesar de los intentos del ojiverde por resistirse, resultaba inútil, era evidente que el otro chico tenía más fuerza que él. Sentado sobre sus piernas, se revolvió como pudo para quitarse de encima.

No quería sentirlo.

Si quería.

No, definitivamente no quería.

Le encantaba.

Tragó saliva para no llorar ante aquella impotencia que le generaba la duda.

- ¿Lo notas, Kyle Broflovski? -Cuestionó en un murmullo. Alguien ajeno a la situación no entendería a qué se refería el castaño, pero aquel que podía sentir el bulto refregándose descaradamente bajo sus piernas, sí.

- De acuerdo, no haré nada -Aceptó Eric con una risa, repentinamente. No, definitivamente la cosa no acababa ahí. En esa posición, volvió a toquetearle, a lamer su cuello, y subió hasta su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo.- Serás tu quien lo haga. -Sin el más mínimo cuidado, le empujó hacia el suelo y abrió las piernas.- Chúpamela, judío. -Ordenó, con una sonrisa socarrona, una mirada de desprecio, un tono provocativo.- Y cuidado con lo que haces, piensa en tu estúpida familia -Avisó, lo último que necesitaba era un mordisco donde más le doliera.

Kyle volvió a gemir cuando Cartman alcanzó su oreja. Se revolvió frotándose contra la entrepierna ajena., había tocado un punto demasiado sensible y eso empezaba a notarse en sus propios pantalones. "Mierda". Por suerte para él, su cuerpo golpeó el suelo antes de que el nazi pudiera darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Lo miró con ojos desafiantes, esperando a que dijese aquello que esperaba no oir.

Y entonces lo dijo. Kyle se acercó al otro, desabrochándole el pantalón y observando durante unos segundos el miembro ajeno. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Y esto que es? - Dijo con desprecio – Pensaba que un comandante nazi tendría más que enseñar - Se burlaba, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Sin previo aviso, el chico toqueteó con el índice la punta del miembro ajeno y pasó la lengua a lo largo del mismo. Introduciéndoselo en la boca y lamiendo hasta que finalmente se apartó del chico, pasandose la manga de la camiseta por la boca y suspirando. – Te odio - Dijo sin más.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que el judío aceptó su labor, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que temblar de emoción. Todo su cuerpo se anticipaba a lo que aquella boquita envenenada haría, y toda la sangre concentrada en su entrepierna le limitaba los pensamientos a solo un individuo: Kyle Broflovski.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio, ¿cómo osaba decir aquello?- Maldito judío... -Apretó los dientes. Por eso le gustaba tanto, por eso le atraía tanto, ¿qué otra persona tendría los cojones suficientes como para decirle algo así cuando acababa de manosearlo tan libremente? Era un odio profundo que inevitablemente traía consigo el deseo más sucio.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en lo mucho que le odiaba, o si acaso considerar el castigo físico por haberle dicho tal cosa, su erección obtuvo lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Se tensó completamente para retener las ganas de gritar lo mucho que aquello le estaba gustando, pero el gruñido de placer fue inevitable. El pelirrojo acababa de apuntarse un tanto.

Clavó las uñas en el sofá y cerró los ojos, incapaz de resistir sus ganas de centrarse completamente en lo que pasaba entre sus pantalones.

Y no lo último que no pudo evitar fue correrse. Fue justo cuando él se separó, y el único aviso previo que dio fue un nuevo gruñido escasos segundos antes. Haberle manchado le importó una mierda.- El sentimiento es mutuo. -Contestó, recuperando el aliento.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura y recuperar a ese nazi sin sentimientos que era, se cerró el pantalón y se puso en pie.- Tu habitación es la que está frente al baño. Allí tienes la ropa. Date prisa en cambiarte. -Ordenó, y sin el más mínimo deje de bondad, comenzó a salir del salón.- Oh, si, Kyle Broflovski, ¿sabes cocinar? Si no sabes, tienes 24 horas para aprender. -¿La conclusión de aquel primer día?... Que no sería la primera vez que haría que el pelirrojo se la chupara.

Pero… Ciertos gestos, ciertas expresiones, habían llevado a su gran capacidad de deducción a descubrir que Broflovski se enfrentaba a una autocontradicción. De todas formas no necesitaba de su propia e increíble astucia para llegar a aquella conclusión, porque ni él ni nadie podía luchar contra su fisionomía, y era la mayor ventaja. Tocarle de esa forma, abusar así de su cuerpo, era la mayor tortura que podía encontrar.

Porque Eric Cartman lo sabía, el pelirrojo y él eran similares, y en esa época de locura de la historia el orgullo era una de las pocas cosas que poseían. Y Cartman estaban arrancándole el suyo. Aunque, ¿similares? ¿Él, a la misma altura que un judío? De ningún modo, él estaba muy por encima que aquella alimaña. Aunque lo cierto es que sería una pena destrozar aquel delicioso cuerpo del pelirrojo con el otro tipo de 'juegos' que usaba en los demás judíos, unos mucho más terroríficos y sangrientos. Era el don que Eric Cartman poseía, hacer que cualquiera se sintiera en el mismísimo infierno, frente al más oscuro diablo.

* * *

** Review, fav, follow. **


End file.
